Pinch
by eseukei
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih seru selain melihat tingkah orang yang salah sangka, bukan? – Uchipai [Southwest Project]


Misunderstanding  
By eseukei

Rippi berjalan di sebuah koridor. Koridor itu berada di gedung tempat dimana ia dan delapan temannya yang lain biasa latihan. Walaupun masih pagi, gedung itu sudah ramai dengan para staf yang berlalu lalang di koridor. Saat ia menggunakan tangga pun, ia melihat banyak orang di sana. Sepertinya semua hari adalah hari sibuk bagi para staf. Maklum, karena agensi yang mengurus nama mereka adalah agensi yang terkenal di bidang musik. Banyak artis terkenal yang berasal dari agensi ini.

Latihan hari ini merupakan latihan biasa. Jadwal manggung mereka selanjutnya masih lama, jadi mereka hanya akan melakukan pengulangan koreografi yang sudah mereka ingat. Durasi latihan kali ini pun juga tidak lama, mengingat jadwal para member yang beragam. Tujuan dari latihan biasa adalah untuk menjaga tubuh agar tetap lentur, selain mengingat kembali koreografi-koreografi dari lagu-lagu mereka.

Tapi saat Rippi berada di lantai dimana ruang latihan berada, koridor masih tampak sepi. Walaupun beberapa staf terlihat berjalan melewatinya, ia masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya bergema di koridor. Ia menyapa salah satu staf yang berjalan melewatinya. Staf itu selalu ada di lantai itu karena ruangan kerjanya berada di sana.

Rippi tinggal berjalan sedikit lagi agar sampai di ruang latihannya. Ruang latihan mereka agak memojok, dekat dengan pintu darurat. Setelah mengambil beberapa belokan, ia sampai di depan pintu ruang latihan. Saat ia hendak menarik gagang pintu, ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara.

"Ah!"

Rippi bergidik ngeri sesaat setelah suara itu menembus pintu. Matanya yang melebar mengarah ke gagang pintu, gerakannya berhenti seketika. Ia diam di sana selama beberapa detik dengan tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, mencoba memproses apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

Ia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang pendek. Bukan teriakan karena ketakutan, tapi teriakan ini seperti teriakan kesakitan, seperti rintihan. Walaupun begitu, rintihan itu bukan karena rintihan kesakitan karena tersandung atau terkilir. Suaranya yang melengking meyakinkan Rippi bahwa orang yang di dalam ruangan itu adalah seorang wanita. Ia tidak bisa mengenal suara siapa itu karena rintihan itu terlalu singkat dan tidak jelas.

Ia menarik tangannya kembali dari gagang pintu. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kirinya, koridor masih dalam keadaan sepi. Ia bersyukur letak ruangan latihannya di ujung gedung sehingga tidak banyak orang yang melewati koridor ini. Ia pun meletakkan telinganya di pintu dengan hati-hati, berharap dapat mendengar sesuatu tanpa ketahuan oleh orang yang di dalam ruangan.

"T-tunggu dulu!"

Samar-samar, orang yang di dalam ruangan berbicara dengan susah payah. Rippi tahu suara itu milik Pile, dan rupanya suara teriakan tadi berasal dari dia. Tapi Pile yang terdengar seperti tersengal-sengal membuat Rippi heran. Dan yang membuatnya semakin heran adalah Pile tidak sendirian di sana. Pile sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang lain.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang minta?"

Dan Rippi yakin, orang kedua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu adalah Ucchi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Pile, Ucchi terdengar tenang. Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu, tapi Pile meminta waktu sejenak. Mungkin mereka terbiasa melakukan warming up atau semacamnya terlebih dahulu, mengingat gerakan menari mereka paling tegas dan tergolong bagus di antara member lainnya.

"Kau benar, tapi..."

Rippi mulai bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Pembicaran mereka terlalu ambigu, ia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan apapun dari itu. Ia bisa saja masuk ke dalam sekarang dan menanyakan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan pada mereka berdua, jika dia mau. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada yang aneh. Batinnya memaksanya untuk tetap diam.

"Tapi apa? Baiklah, aku akan mulai lagi." Ucchi kembali bersuara.

 _"_ _Apa yang akan_ _Ucchi_ _mulai?"_

"Tunggu sebentar!" Pile panik.

 _"_ _Kenapa_ _Pai-chan_ _terdengar begitu_ _enggan melakukannya_ _?"_

"Kenapa lagi? kita tidak punya waktu banyak sebelum yang lain datang." Ucchi menghela napas, ia khawatir.

 _"_ _Kenapa mereka tidak ingin orang lain tahu?"_

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mempersiapkan diri dulu." Pile sama khawatir.

 _"_ _Kenapa_ _Pai-chan_ _harus mempersiapkan dirinya? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka akan lakukan?!"_

Jantung Rippi berdetak semakin keras. Darahnya melaju sangat cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Butiran keringan turun dari keningnya. Ingin sekali ia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Setelah ia menelan kasar, ia menarik gagang pintu dengan pelan-pelan . Sedikit demi sedikit pintu terbuka, sebisa mungkin Rippi tidak menghasilkan suara. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tangannya gemetaran.

"Baiklah, aku siap." Kata Pile sedikit ragu-ragu.

 _"Ini dia!_ _"_

"Aku mulai~" Kata Ucchi dengan riang.

Ia menghampiri celah pintu yang ia buat. Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat di gagang pintu membuat ujung-ujung jarinya menjadi dingin, dengan keringat muncul di telapak tangannya. Dari celah itu, ia hanya bisa melihat dinding yang bercermin. Pantulannya tidak membantunya melihat apa yang ia ingin lihat di dalam. Tampaknya Pile dan Ucchi melakukan hal ini secara terencana. Mereka seperti sengaja berada di titik buta pintu, agar mereka tidak dapat di lihat orang yang mengintip. Tidak ada yang bisa Rippi lakukan selain membuka lebih lebar pintu. Ia berharap Pile dan Ucchi tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara dari punggung Rippi mengagetkannya. Ia hampir menjerit. Beruntungnya, ia dapat menghentikan suaranya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia rasa jantungnya berhenti seketika. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Nanjolno di belakangnya.

"Rippi, kenapa kau―"

"Shhhhhhh!" Rippi menyuruh Nanjolno untuk diam.

Rippi jadi panik karena Nanjolno berbicara dengan lantang. Ia harap orang-orang yang ada di dalam tidak mendengar Nanjolno tadi. Ia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu harus dari mana ia ceritakan kejadian ini, tapi ia ingin Nanjolno mengerti keadaan ini secepatnya. Di sisi lain, ia tidak mau ketinggalan dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang latihan. Pada akhirnya ia kembali ke pintu, memastikan orang yang di dalam tidak mendengar suara Nanjou.

"Hei, hei. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menguping seperti itu?" Nanjolno berbicara dengan bisik-bisik, terbawa suasana karena melihat Rippi. "Hei! Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi? Rippi!"

Nanjolno mencoba menarik perhatian Rippi, tapi Rippi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari apa yang ada di dalam ruangan. Akhirnya Nanjou ikut mengintip, walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia intip. Di dalam ruangan, Nanjolno hanya melihat pantulan mereka berdua yang terpampang di dinding cermin.

"Rippi! Ayolah, katakan padaku." Nanjou memohon. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, dan itu membuatnya bingung sekaligus penasaran. Rippi juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Nanjolno. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi adalah membuat semua hal ini menjadi jelas.

"Err, nanti aku akan jelaskan. Kau tetap diam saja di sini sampai aku―" kalimat Rippi terpotong karena Nanjolno menariknya menjauhi pintu. Nanjolno yang tiba-tiba bergerak membuat Rippi terkejut. Ia langsung menarik badan Nanjou yang ingin masuk ke dalam. "Tunggu dulu!"

Tapi Nanjolno tidak mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Rippi dari tubuhnya dan menerobos pintu.

BRAAAK

"UAAAA!"

Nanjolno membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Pile yang sedang berdiri segera membalikkan badannya dan Ucchi yang berdiri di depan Pile terperanjat dan terjatuh dengan posisi duduk saat mendarat di lantai. Tinggallah Rippi yang masih berada di dekat pintu, melongo. Ia tidak menyangka Nanjolno akan berbuat sesuatu yang sedemikian rupa. Tapi berkatnya, mereka berhasil mengetahui apa yang sedang Pile dan Ucchi lakukan.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Nanjolno, kau mengagetkan kami! Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk." Bukannya menjawab sapaan Nanjou, Pile langsung mengkritiknya. Wajahnya memerah, begitu pula dengan telinganya. Sementara itu, Ucchi merintih kesakitan karena ia mendarat kasar di lantai.

Nanjou langsung menghampiri Ucchi. "Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"...bokongku." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Ucchi.

Rippi masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia masih memproses semua yang telah terjadi di depan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Rippi menghela napas. Ia lega karena semuanya tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Ini semua karena film yang kutonton semalam..." Rippi bergumam sendiri.

Kemarin, Rippi menghabiskan malamnya di rumah, menonton film yang baru saja ia beli. Film itu mengusung tema sci-fi yang merangsang imajinasinya. Ia begitu terkesan dengan film itu sehingga saat ini, ia masih terpengaruh oleh film yang mempunyai rating bagus itu. Mungkin satu saat ia bisa bermain di film sci-fi juga, dan merasakan bertarung menggunakan kekuatan super. Dan tadi, ia terbawa suasana film itu.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang?" Nanjolno sadar bahwa Rippi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Uh, bukan apa-apa. Selain itu, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Rippi bertanya kepada Pile dan Ucchi. Mereka berdua saling tukar pandang. Entah itu hanya perasaan Rippi atau bukan, wajah mereka berdua terlihat pucat.

"Stretching!" Ucchi tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Stretching?" Nanjou mengernyit.

"Yup! Pai-chan bilang, akhir-akhir ini, badannya terasa kaku. Jadi aku usulkan ia untuk melakukan beberapa gerakan stretching yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kalau begitu, aku ikut!" Nanjolno langsung menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Rippi, kau mau ikut juga?" ajak Pile.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kalau begitu, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Baiklah, kami tunggu di sini."

Rippi berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Ia mendengar suara rintihan pelan dari belakangnya saat ia menjauhi Ucchi dan Pile. Ia lirik ke arah mereka, dan ternyata Ucchi baru saja menyikut Pile. Pile terlihat sangat kesakitan. Kebetulan ruang ganti tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri. Setelah Rippi masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan menutup pintunya, sekali lagi ia meletakkan telinganya di pintu.

"Hampir saja kita ketahuan! Pai-chan, ini salahmu!" Bisik Ucchi dengan marah.

"Eh? Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar." Ucap Pile dengan berbisik pula.

"Justru itulah penyebabnya!" Ucchi semakin terdengar marah.

"Eeeh?"

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan mau melakukannya di sini. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Eeeeeh? Ucchi, jangan begitu padaku! Kau tahu kita jarang bertemu! Ucchi, kumohon, hanya saat-saat inilah kita―"

"Tidak tetaplah tidak, Pai-chan."

"Aww... Ucchi, kumohon~"

Rippi menarik tubuhnya menjauhi pintu dengan pelan-pelan. Ia melihat ke belakangnya, Nanjou sedang sibuk dengan pakaiannya. Rippi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Di dalam benaknya, ia berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja dengarnya.

"Kuharap aku tidak mendengarnya kembali."

* * *

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UCHIDA AYA-SAMA!

Merayakan ulang tahun tidak harus dengan fanfic tentang ulang tahun, bukan? Well, gara-gara lemonchi, aku bikin cerita ini secara dadakan XD walaupun begitu, kuharap para pembaca bisa menikmati momen uchipai yang agak nggak keliatan ini, hehe~

Akhir kata, see you next story!

eseukei - 2016  
 **Southwest project**


End file.
